<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сухпаёк by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Mey_Chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090026">Сухпаёк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020'>fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan'>Mey_Chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Cannibalism, Gen, zloy russkiy, аутофагия</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Соскальзывая в темноту полусна, он вспоминает прочитанное где-то: чтобы фантомные боли ушли, надо принять факт потери конечности. Надо уже наконец принять.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сухпаёк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Он не может уснуть уже долгое время. Иногда впадает в тяжёлую дрёму, будто с головой погружается в стоячую грязную воду, но тут же выплывает наружу — во мрак афганской ночи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> И дело не в постоянном холоде, ноющей заднице или мешке на голове. У Каза чешется палец на правой руке, чешется нестерпимо, сводит с ума. И ничего с этим сделать нельзя, потому что самой руки больше нет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>За стеной, в соседней комнате, весело переговариваются, звенит посуда. Каз не вслушивается в слова, не может сосредоточиться, мысли плавают в голове крошечными серебристыми рыбками, не поймать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соскальзывая в темноту полусна, он вспоминает прочитанное где-то: чтобы фантомные боли ушли, надо принять факт потери конечности. Надо уже наконец принять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сквозь сон он слышит шаги совсем рядом, но нет сил и желания просыпаться. Пусть они просто сделают свои дела здесь и уйдут, не тронув его. Пусть уйдут, пусть, что им ещё нужно…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мешок рывком стягивают, и он зажмуривается. Оранжевая лампа под потолком режет глаза. Перед ним на корточках сидит солдат и скалится крупными белыми зубами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Невесёлый ты какой-то, — говорит солдат, прозрачные глаза блестят, как стекляшки. — Не захворал? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз болезненно и устало моргает на свет, пытаясь понять, чего от него хотят. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Совсем нос повесил, — продолжает солдат. — Что такое, сука, не шутится?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда его схватили, он ещё верил, что это ненадолго, он сохранял присутствие духа. Он успел позубоскалить на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Хватит, наострил. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В ходе эксперимента советскими военными установлено, что чувство юмора находится у человека в правой руке. Отрежь её — и человек перестанет шутить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Жрать, наверное, хочешь? — спрашивает солдат. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз качает головой. Сейчас больше всего хочется вернуться назад, в сон. Ему снилось что-то хорошее, светлое, вспомнишь бы ещё, что…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хочешь, конечно, хочешь, — повторяет солдат. Каз вдруг понимает, что остальные тоже здесь — встали вокруг, подпирают стены, ухмыляются. Ждут. Совсем как в тот раз, совсем как тогда. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его охватывает паника, он вздрагивает, подбирает ноги, загнанно дыша. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Солдаты посмеиваются, а тот, что перед ним, весь расплывается в ухмылке: ему явно нравится смотреть на перепуганного американца. Каз только сейчас чувствует крепкий душок алкоголя, повисший в комнате.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что там, готово? Так несите, — велит солдат, оборачиваясь через плечо. В дверях появляется высокий и крепкий русский — Каз про себя называет его «Балет» за прямую спину, такая осанка обычно бывает у тех, кто раньше занимался танцами. Может быть, мама водила сына в детстве. А потом мальчик вырос, приехал в Афганистан и отрезал руку пленному американцу… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В руках у «Балета» белая блестящая тарелка — откуда только достали, и зачем она сейчас? Еду ему обычно давали в грязной жестяной миске, как собаке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот тебе горяченькое, — слышит Каз через стук пульса в ушах. — На, ешь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не сразу понимает, что на тарелке, вернее, тело реагирует раньше разума, и его отшатывает к стене. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>От того, что лежит на тарелке, пахнет запечённым мясом. У того, что лежит на тарелке, румяная корочка, вокруг по белому фаянсу растекся коричневый жирок. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста, не надо, — с трудом выговаривает Каз по-русски. — Пожалуйста.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Солдаты смеются. Он согласен: это так глупо, глупо говорить «пожалуйста» людям, которые ампутировали тебе руку, но у Каза больше ничего нет — ничего между ним и белой тарелкой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста, я прошу вас. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чего? Ты же говорил, что тебя плохо кормят, что у советских солдат херовый сухпаёк. Вот, специально тебе приготовили. Жри давай, а то остынет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста, не делайте этого, — говорит Каз безнадёжно. Он знает, как выдержать пытки, он перенёс столько всего за последнее время — и до сих пор жив и в своём уме, но никто никогда не готовил его к подобному.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай-давай, открывай рот, — говорят ему, тыча тарелкой под нос. — Испортится, и придётся готовить по-новому. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его хватают и удерживают, на горле смыкаются пальцы и сжимают его. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сжимают. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сжимают. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда перед глазами темнеет, когда губы сами собой раскрываются в попытке ухватить вдох, в рот засовывают что-то небольшое, продолговатое. Хватка на горле ослабевает, однако ему затыкают ладонью рот, чтобы не выплюнул. Каз не чувствует запаха. Он не чувствует вкуса, он не чувствует вкуса, не чувствует вкуса нечувствуетвкуса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что-то словно бьёт изнутри живота, под желудок, и его рвёт прямо на собственные колени — солдат еле успевает отскочить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кругом смеются — громко, издевательски. На потемневшей ткани штанов среди остатков обеда лежит человеческий палец, сморщенный и потемневший.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Только посмотри, что ты сделал, — говорит солдат и отрывает от кисти на тарелке ещё один — спокойно, будто ножку у запечённой курицы. — Придётся повторить. Давай-ка, раскрывай рот, пока я не выбил тебе все зубы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хватит, — вдруг говорит один из солдат, отрываясь от стены. Накрывает Каза своей тенью. — Всё, прекращайте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он говорил, что мы кормим его говном, пусть больше не жалуется…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хватит, с него довольно, — твёрдо повторяет спаситель, и под недовольный ропот солдат все расходятся. Мучитель Каза тихо матерится себе под нос, но тоже оставляет его одного. Свет тухнет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Требуется много усилий, чтобы сбросить с колен крошечный кусочек своей бывшей руки и оттолкнуть босой ногой подальше. Вот так, в темноте совсем не видно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>За окном свистом подзывают собак, что-то мягко падает за землю, затем слышится собачье чавканье, ворчание друг на друга. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз с трудом подавляет новый рвотный позыв. Нет, конечно же, русские не будут кормить собак человечиной, его кисть отправилась в мусор. Просто он не может слышать звуки и представлять себе, как кто-то ест. Он вытирает, как может, рот и подбородок о плечо, но всё равно на губах ощущение сладковатого жирка, и вкус жареного, этот вкус. Он никогда больше ничего не сможет съесть. Он умрёт, просто умрёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каз кричит, Каз рыдает — молча, в себя, стиснув зубы и зажмурившись, а после, обессилев, закрывает глаза и приваливается к стене. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В соседней комнате звенит посуда, весело переговариваются солдаты, и под их голоса Каз наконец засыпает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему снится что-то хорошее.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>